


Keep Me Always in your Sight

by Scarecrowqueen



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Roy's going to Hell for this, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-25
Updated: 2013-02-25
Packaged: 2017-12-03 13:46:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/698910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarecrowqueen/pseuds/Scarecrowqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Amestris, the legal age of sexual consent is sixteen.  Edward is fifteen, and therefore Roy was Not. Allowed. To Touch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep Me Always in your Sight

Despite how much he wants to, regardless of the desperate depths of his desire, and heedless of the blazing, scorching need within him, Roy cannot touch Ed. 

Edward Elric. Fifteen, molten gold and quicksilver with a biting edge of sarcasm and a smile full of sharp sharp teeth. Edward Elric; fifteen, brilliant and bold and unrestrained and packed to the brim with passion and rawness and keen edges. Edward Elric; fifteen, who was a living singularity; a black hole drawing Roy further and further in until Roy wished for nothing more than to crawl under Ed’s skin and slot inside him like some strange new vital organ, safe in the cradle between ribcage and soul. Edward Elric. Fifteen.

In Amestris, the legal age of sexual consent is sixteen. Edward is fifteen, and therefore Roy was Not. Allowed. To Touch.

“Sweetheart you’re perfect, so lovely spread out like this for me. So lovely on my bed, in my sheets. The things I want to do to you Ed, sweetheart, your tight ass, your perfect mouth. Three fingers now, love, give yourself more. I’d be so much bigger than that, my hard cock in you, fill you up ‘til you could taste me in the back of your throat. We’d fuck all night sweetheart, and I’d do everything to you, things I don’t even have words for. That’s it baby, just a little more.”

Edward Elric does not reply other than to gasp and sob his desire; laid out debauched across Roy’s bed, sheets churned up in a sea of white cotton beneath his heaving body. His tanned flesh hand works his aching cock, fingers a tight sheath for the stuttering thrusts of his hips, while his metal fingers sink deeper inside and move rhythmically. There’s a whole five feet of distance between where Ed shakes in ecstasy to where Roy sits directing the show, upright in a stiff wooden chair and still in full uniform, save his undone fly. His own sex lies heavy with lust in his palm as he strokes counterpoint to Ed’s increasingly more erratic tempo. Edward tips his face in Roy’s direction, their eyes meeting across all the endless miles between them, shrinking the gap to nil in that one split second before orgasm, the one fraction of a moment before Ed’s face blooms open and lifts to the sky, before he trembles and comes apart in the way that never fails to make Roy want to put him back together simply by holding him tightly enough. His own climax is almost an afterthought, like the exhale of a single breath against the hurricane of Ed’s pleasure, his own sharp gasp lost to the noise of Ed’s wordless howl.

The aftermath is always the worst, in the moments when lovers should be lying together sharing air and space and sex-warmed sheets. They will not know this kind of afterglow until Ed’s next birthday and the frustration is relentless but to give up what little they have now would leave them with nothing but heated looks across Roy’s solid oak desk, so they endure. 

The empty space between them grows smaller by inches everyday as the entirety of the cosmos seems to hold its breath; counting down the days. In the meantime, well, Roy’s not allowed to touch, but he’s always been very good about finding and exploiting loopholes.

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted to my Dreamwidth, Fanfiction.net, Adultfanfiction.net, and the Roy/Ed LJ Community


End file.
